compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dael'mor
Dael'mor is a clan/organization in the Star Wars Combine. Overview The members of clan Dael'mor live a strictly disciplined life, one of training, one of learning. From an early age every child of the clan must work to better their mind and body through the use of the martial art D'ael'Kai. Through the years of study all young Dael'mor build an almost superhuman level of stamina and dexterity, as well as a spiritual control and wisdom. As soon as they reach the age of 16 standard years they must go through the Challenge of Position. This challenge decides who and what they will be for most likely the rest of their lives, because they must choose the Test of Wisdom or the Test of Strength. Those who choose the Test of Wisdom under go a grueling trial of knowledge and intelligence and those who choose the Test of Strength must survive a test of physical hardship and wits. The tests very with each young adult although some house with in the clan have chosen to make them more standardized over the years, but the result for failure is the same, assignment to the more menial jobs such as shop keeper and miner. Those that pass Wisdom become masters of science or learning, those that pass strength become warriors. History The clan D'ael'mor was founded by T'mek D'ael'mor soon after the very first clan was founded. T'mek was from a religious order who believed in inner power and physical greatness, he stressed to his now forming clan physical prowess as well as spiritual. A decade after it's founding the D'ael'mor clan had established it's mountain stronghold Blood Peak in the Jal'den mountains on the northern continent of Mandalore and within it's walls the warriors learned all the arts T'mek knew. Soon after Blood Peak was finished the clan located vast mineral and ore veins that wove through the entire mountain range. They quickly began mining the wealth, using it to create weapons and make them one of the most economically powerful clans of all. Totem The D’ael’mor stand for Wisdom, Strength and loyalty. Over the centuries the clan eventually dedicated their lives to these tenets and as such these values became the clan totem and the core beliefs of the clan. Traits The physical appearance of a member of clan D'ael'mor is always one of athletic but not overly muscular build. Hair colour ranges from brown to auburn with the occasional blonde, and the deep black of the members of ruling house of Noth. Eye colour is usually green or blue, with the rare case of steel grey. Every clan member gains a tattoo of either strength, wisdom or loyalty along the entire right side of their body. They depict as follows: - A swirling Fire hawk: Wisdom - A raging Dragon serpent: Strength - A steadfast Iron cat: Loyalty Each individual’s tattoo differs in appearance depending on house, personal taste and achievements. The role of clan D'ael'mor has always been one of example and one of pride. From almost the beginning of life on Mandalore one of the eldest warriors of the ruling house of D'ael'mor has served the triad as an adviser and many serve the Taraq'Kau and the Taraq'Qualim. Economically the clan still remains near the top as it manufactures weapons and armor for warriors as well as computers and components for space craft and general use The disadvantage of being of D'ael'mor is that you must put honor above glory, wisdom above vengeance. Your family and house are sacred, you must serve them as well as Mandalore no matter the hardship it brings you. To be D'ael'mor is to be one of the great, one of the leaders, one to always set an example for the rest of Mandalore. To be of clan D'ael'mor is to be from a long proud heritage, one of pride, accomplishment and wisdom... Recently, with the re-institution of the clan council, Dael'mor has once again stepped to the fore, and is again doing its part to spread Mandalore's influence throughout the stars. Leadership The Dael'mor clan is governed by the Aliit'buir, his 2nd In Command, and the Trials Administrator. The Aliit'buir is the clan leader. He holds a seat on the clan council. The 2nd In Command assists the Aliit'buir in his day to day duties, and is a direct link between the Aliit'buir and the rest of the clan. Past Aliit'Buir In the long History of Dael'mor, there have been 4 different Aliit'Buirs. The clan was one of the first formed under Aliit'Buir Morcha Drayson. Though Drayson left sometime afterward for self-imposed exile, the title of Aliit'Buir did not change hands until some time in year 9. Drayson's long absence had caused the clan to hunger for new leadership, and soon many members were attempting to claim the Aliit'buir's seat. Of these, a young Navy cadet, Gelim Jeel stood above his vode, and, beating back the competition, pronounced himself Aliit'Buir. Gelim's reign as Aliit'Buir was short lived, however. Dale Chambers, the retired Imperial Army Commanding Officer, returned to his Mandalorian roots, and challenged Gelim to take leadership of his beloved clan only a couple of months after Jeel had claimed the title. The clan council, aware of the gravity of this, asked Gelim how he wished to handle the Challenge. Jeel, knowing that Chambers possessed greater skills and experience than him, knew that answering the challenge in combat would have been his death. In order to maintain unity within the clan, he allowed them to vote for their Aliit'Buir. The vote was unanimous. Dale Chambers took his place on the clan council as Allit'Buir. After some time Dale decided it best to return to his home in the Galactic Empire. Soon before he left, however, the old Aliit'Buir Morcha Drayson had returned. So when Dale retired from his position, Morcha returned to his place as Aliit'Buir. After some time, the clan lost contact with Morcha once again. Seeing a need to fill the absence, the clan called for a vote for a new Aliit'Buir. Timothy McVale was voed in Unanimously. Aliit'Buir and their reign Morcha Drayson - Founding - Year 9 Day 102 Gelim Jeel - Year 9 Day 102 - Year 9 Day 224 Dale Chambers - Year 9 Day 224 - Year 9 Day 350 Morcha Drayson - Year 9 Day 350 - Year 10 Day 93 Timothy McVale - Year 10 Day 93 - Present Recent History Year 9 Day 102, Gelim Jeel is named Aliit'Buir. Soon after, Jeel takes Dytalis Dreadwalk as his 2nd In Command. This was a low point in the history of the clan, as these were the only truly active members. Not long after Dytalis was named 2nd In Command, Timothy McVale sought membership to the clan. McVale was accepted immediately, and he set out right away to make the clan better. McVale created and implemented the clan tattoos that can be seen in the signatures of clan members on the faction holonet. He also began work on the Trials of Passage. There are 2 Trials. A Trial of Strength, and a Trial of Wisdom. Timothy began work on the Trial of wisdom about the time K`ev Cha`bo came seeking membership into the clan. Tim decided to use K`ev to test out the trial of Wisdom, up to where he was working on. K`ev passed what parts Tim did have complete with with great skill. Tim soon became too busy to with his other duties to complete the trials. So, Tim awarded K`ev the tattoo of Wisdom, as well as appointing him as Trials Administrator. About this same time, Dytalis had been grating other members nerves. He openly talked about slaving other creatures, and how the Mandalorian way of life had become 'soft'. In one instance, he began challenging senior members of Mandalore to death matches when they disagreed with his thoughts of slaves, and blood thirst. Seeing that the other members were getting agitated with Dreadwalk's behavior, Tim took him to the side and asked him, as a vod of Dael'mor, to calm down and watch what he says around senior members. Dytalis reacted violently to Tim's attempt at help. He cursed Tim, and even threatened to kill him. Tim let him go and went to the clan. After some deliberation, the clan decided to strip Dytalis of his title of 2nd In Command, and change his status to Dar'Manda. Dar'Manda is a state of not being Mandalorian - not an outsider, but one who has lost his heritage, and so his identity and his soul are regarded with absolute dread by most traditional-minded Mando'ade. Once he was Dar'Manda, Dytalis left Mandalore cursing all of them. Tim went to the Mandalorian council with Dytalis' actions upon leaving the faction. Taking the list of offenses, the council had Dytalis arrested and executed. Seeing as Gelim's 2nd In Command had been Dar'Manda, he needed a new 2nd. Gelim appointed Tim to the position. Not long after, the Galactic Empire's Army Commanding Officer and long time Dael'mor member, Dale Chambers retired from his commanding post in the Empire and returned to Mandalore, and Dael'mor. Dale was pleased with the direction the clan was heading, but was displeased with the leadership. The Aliit'buir wasn't very active, and it seemed that the 2nd In Command was the driving force behind the clan. Dale, got together with Tim, the 2nd In Command. Tim agreed that a new Aliit'buir was needed to help keep the clan advancing. Both Dale and Tim were capable leaders. Tim had brought then clan out from it's low point, but he believed he didn't have as much experience. Dale was the former Army Commanding Officer for the Galactic Empire. Tim had never reached above the rank of Staff Sergeant in any faction he had been in. Knowing these facts, Tim stepped aside and let Dale take over. With Dale leading the way, and Tim at his back the clan was sure to soar onward. But fate has never let Dael'mor stand untouched, and with the return of former Aliit'buir Drayson from exile, the mood within the clan has grown more uncertain. So far Drayson had been content to let Chambers command, but there had been whispers of unrest within the clan structure. While the dissenting voices were quickly silenced, the rumours persisted, and how this will continue to affect the clan remains to be seen. When the whipsers started by former Aliit'Buir Drayson's returned began to become more of hushed yell, Dale stepped down from the Aliit'Buir position. With Tim still as 2nd in Command, he felt that with the return of the former Aliit'Buir, that it only be right for him to regain his title. So Tim once again stood humbly by as Morcha Drayson retook the seat of Dael'mor Aliit'Buir. Dael'mor once again saw a relatively prospourus age. Aliit'Buir Drayson had once again started the plans of a clan city. However, on a trip to gain materials for the city, the clan lost contact with the Aliit'Buir. The clan began to feel uneasy without the leadership of an Aliit'Buir. And so, a vote for a new Aliit'Buir was called by vod K`ev Cha`bo. The vote was unanimous, and the long time 2nd in Command, Timothy McVale, finally took his place as the Dael'mor Aliit'Buir. Category:Organizations